


Waiting

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Tenzo, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Yamato notices an injured shinobi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Waiting

"Do you need help?" Yamato dropped from his perch in the trees and settled next to a wounded man. He looked familiar. The mask and scared eye shot an image of a younger Yamato and a younger Kakashi. "Ah Kakashi."

The man, who was currently sprawled out on the grass holding his bleeding side, groaned and opened his eyes. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? You wound me, Kakashi." In the man's defense he too was wearing a mask. One Obito lent him. He chuckled and took the porcelain mask off revealing his almond shaped eyes and long brown hair. He hadn't the heart to cut it so it's up in a messy bun.

"Tenzo?" Kakashi jerked up, making his wound worse.

"It's actually Yamato now. Orochimaru renamed me before he sold me to the Akatsuki."

"They told me you had died. There's a gravestone and everything." Kakashi laid back down, his head was swimming from the chakra exhaustion and the pain from the kunai in his side.

"Nope. I was traded. Danzo gave me to Orochimaru who sold me to Zetsu. Orochimaru gave Danzo some sharingan eyes he had saved. It was really gross." Yamato stepped closer to Kakashi, inspecting the kunai wound. He pulled a med pack from his pouch and sat next to the wounded Shinobi.

"Danzo is dead now and so is Orochimaru. Come home." Kakashi winced as Yamato removed the blade. The younger man held some gauze to the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Can't do that." Yamato lifted the edge of Kakashi's flack jacket and shirt. The wound wasn't too deep but paired with chakra exhaustion it was close to deadly. He cleaned it, ignoring Kakashi's hiss at the cold antiseptic and began to stitch the wound closed.

"Why are you doing this then?" Kakashi waved at the expert medical care Yamato was currently giving him.

"Because when we fight I want you in top shape. I don't want to hear that I took the easy route and killed you while you were sleeping." Yamato smiled and bandaged the wound.

Kakashi allowed Yamato to sit him up and lean him against the nearest tree. "That could be a while."

"I'm very patient." The brunette took off his cloak and draped it over the tired shinobi. "No point in rushing the fight."

"I mourned your death. I visit your grave every day." Kakashi muttered into the cloak. He missed the smell of pine and grass that wafted off of his old friend.

"I wanted to come back but the Akatsuki's plans for a better world sounded better than returning to a village that only thinks of shinobi as a number." Yamato had some rations in his bag, he tossed a bar at Kakashi.

They sat in tense silence. The only thing that could be heard was the crunching of the rations bars. A few hours passed and Kakashi fell asleep, his chakra already building back up and the pain in his side was all but a memory.

"You should just kill him now Yamato." Zetsu materialized out of the tree branch he was hiding in.

"Nope. He needs to heal so we can fight fair and square." Yamato tucked the sides of his cloak under Kakashi's now shivering body.

"The odds of you winning a fair fight are slim." Zetsu knew Yamato would rather die than fight his friend and lover.

"We will see." The wood user smiled up at the plant. They lost most of their group to Konoha shinobi and they had another month before they made the ultimate move. They needed to all survive until then. Yamato had no plans on killing Kakashi. Only wounding him enough so he would be stuck in the village, away from the war.

"Hmm you are a silly man Yamato." Zetsu's dry laugh disappeared with his body.

"A loyal man." Yamato leaned in and brushed his lips on Kakashi's bare and sweaty forehead. "I'll wait."


End file.
